Library
Enter the ancient Library to help the mysterious Keeper to fill his Books portraying all the Monster Legends. Gather collections of monsters to earn unique rewards and compete with others to become the best Collector! The Library is a small island that becomes available at player level 14, costs 20,00015px|Gold, and takes 6 hours to repair. Once repaired, players can begin earning rewards for completing collections of monsters, called Books. Players can earn food, gold, runes, monster cells, and an exclusive legendary monster, The Keeper. Particular monsters must be hatched by the player in order to complete that chapter and earn its rewards. The chapter may be completed again by ranking up each of those monsters, earning even better rewards. The final chapter of each book may be incomplete until new monsters are released. In that event, the library will display, "Rewards will be available once all the monsters have been revealed." Books are also used as combat parameters in Dungeons, Team Wars, and Titan Invasions. Monsters by Book * Dragon * Spirits * Winged * Sea * Underworld * Mechanical * Female * Undead * Winter * Good Legions * Evil Legions * Superheroes * Families * Team Wars * Exclusive Dragon thumb|left Ch 1 = Rewards: - ⭐= 187,20015px|Food, 420,00015px|Gold, 2x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐= 234,00015px|Food, 525,00015px|Gold, 3x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 452,40015px|Food, 1,015,00015px|Gold, 6x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 577,20015px|Food, 1,295,00015px|Gold, 7x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 1,154,00015px|Food, 2,590,00015px|Gold, 14x 10px|Cells }} |-| Ch 2 = Rewards: - ⭐= 196,80015px|Food, 444,00015px|Gold, 2x - ⭐⭐= 246,00015px|Food, 555,00015px|Gold, 3x - ⭐⭐⭐= 475,60015px|Food, 1,073,00015px|Gold, 4x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 606,80015px|Food, 1,369,00015px|Gold, 5x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 1,213,60015px|Food, 2,738,00015px|Gold, 6x }} |-| Ch 3 = Rewards: - ⭐= 566,40015px|Food, 1,272,00015px|Gold, 7x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐= 708,00015px|Food, 1,590,00015px|Gold, 9x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 1,368,80015px|Food, 3,074,00015px|Gold, 17x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 1,746,40015px|Food, 3,922,00015px|Gold, 22x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 3,492,80015px|Food, 7,844,00015px|Gold, 44x 10px|Cells }} |-| Ch 4 = Rewards: , 1x25px|Team Strength Level 6 - ⭐= 945,60015px|Food, 30x 10px|Cells , 2x25px|Team Strength Level 6 - ⭐⭐= 1,182,00015px|Food, 37x 10px|Cells , 3x25px|Team Strength Level 6 - ⭐⭐⭐= 2,285,20015px|Food, 72x 10px|Cells , 4x25px|Team Strength Level 6 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 2,915,60015px|Food, 92x 10px|Cells , 5x25px|Team Strength Level 6 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 5,831,20015px|Food, 185x 10px|Cells , 6x25px|Team Strength Level 6 }} |-| Ch 5 = Rewards: , 1x25px|Speed Level 7 - ⭐= 1,296,00015px|Food, 16x 10px|Cells , 2x25px|Speed Level 7 - ⭐⭐= 1,620,00015px|Food, 21x 10px|Cells , 3x25px|Speed Level 7 - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,132,00015px|Food, 41x 10px|Cells , 4x25px|Speed Level 7 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 3,996,00015px|Food, 52x 10px|Cells , 5x25px|Speed Level 7 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 7,992,00015px|Food, 104x 10px|Cells , 6x25px|Speed Level 7 }} |-| Ch 6 = Rewards: , 10x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐= 1,360,80015px|Food, 30x 10px|Cells , 12x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐= 1,701,00015px|Food, 37x 10px|Cells , 15x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,288,60015px|Food, 72x 10px|Cells , 29x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 4,195,80015px|Food, 92x 10px|Cells s, 37x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 8,391,60015px|Food, 185x 10px|Cells , 74x25px|Elementium Cells }} |-| Ch 7 = Rewards: , 1x25px|Team Speed Level 4 - ⭐= 1,398,00015px|Food, 30x 10px|Cells , 2x25px|Team Speed Level 4 - ⭐⭐= 1,747,50015px|Food, 37x 10px|Cells , 3x25px|Team Speed Level 4 - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,378,50015px|Food, 72x 10px|Cells , 4x25px|Team Speed Level 4 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 4,310,50015px|Food, 92x 10px|Cells , 5x25px|Team Speed Level 4 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 8,621,00015px|Food, 185x 10px|Cells , 6x25px|Team Speed Level 4 }} |-| Ch 8 = Rewards: - ⭐= N/A - ⭐⭐= N/A - ⭐⭐⭐= N/A - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= N/A - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= N/A }} Spirits thumb|left Ch 1 = Rewards: - ⭐= 124,80015px|Food, 276,00015px|Gold, 2x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐= 156,00015px|Food, 345,00015px|Gold, 3x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 301,60015px|Food, 667,00015px|Gold, 6x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 384,80015px|Food, 851,00015px|Gold, 7x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 769,60015px|Food, 1,702,00015px|Gold, 14x 10px|Cells }} |-| Ch 2 = Rewards: - ⭐= 163,20015px|Food, 372,00015px|Gold, 2x - ⭐⭐= 204,00015px|Food, 465,00015px|Gold, 3x - ⭐⭐⭐= 394,40015px|Food, 899,00015px|Gold, 4x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 503,20015px|Food, 1,147,00015px|Gold, 5x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 1,006,40015px|Food, 2,294,00015px|Gold, 6x }} |-| Ch 3 = Rewards: - ⭐= 487,20015px|Food, 1,092,00015px|Gold, 12x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐= 609,00015px|Food, 1,365,00015px|Gold, 15x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 1,177,40015px|Food, 2,639,00015px|Gold, 29x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 1,502,20015px|Food, 3,367,00015px|Gold, 37x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 3,004,40015px|Food, 6,734,00015px|Gold, 74x25px|Elementium Cells }} |-| Ch 4 = Rewards: - ⭐= 511,20015px|Food, 1,152,00015px|Gold, 7x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐= 639,00015px|Food, 1,440,00015px|Gold, 9x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 1,235,40015px|Food, 2,784,00015px|Gold, 17x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 1,576,20015px|Food, 3,552,00015px|Gold, 22x 10px|Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 3,152,40015px|Food, 7,104,00015px|Gold, 44x 10px|Cells }} |-| Ch 5 = Rewards: , 1x25px|Speed Level 6 - ⭐= 945,60015px|Food, 30x , 2x25px|Speed Level 6 - ⭐⭐= 1,182,00015px|Food, 37x , 3x25px|Speed Level 6 - ⭐⭐⭐= 2,285,20015px|Food, 72x , 4x25px|Speed Level 6 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 2,915,60015px|Food, 92x , 5x25px|Speed Level 6 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 5,831,20015px|Food, 185x , 6x25px|Speed Level 6 }} |-| Ch 6 = Rewards: , 1x25px|Life Level 8 - ⭐= 1,360,80015px|Food, 16x , 2x25px|Life Level 8 - ⭐⭐= 1,701,00015px|Food, 21x , 3x25px|Life Level 8 - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,288,60015px|Food, 40x , 4x25px|Life Level 8 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 4,195,80015px|Food, 52x , 5x25px|Life Level 8 - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 8,391,60015px|Food, 103x , 6x25px|Life Level 8 }} |-| Ch 7 = Rewards: , 6x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐= 1,398,00015px|Food, 30x , 7x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐= 1,747,50015px|Food, 37x , 9x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,378,50015px|Food, 72x , 17x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 4,310,50015px|Food, 92x , 22x25px|Elementium Cells - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 8,621,00015px|Food, 185x , 44x25px|Elementium Cells }} |-| Ch 8 = Rewards: , 6x - ⭐= 1,425,60015px|Food, 18x , 7x - ⭐⭐= 1,782,00015px|Food, 22x , 9x - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,445,20015px|Food, 43x , 17x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 4,395,60015px|Food, 55x , 22x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 5,583,60015px|Food, 111x , 44x }} |-| Ch 9 = Rewards: , 6x - ⭐= 1,500,00015px|Food, 18x , 7x - ⭐⭐= 1,875,00015px|Food, 22x , 9x - ⭐⭐⭐= 3,625,00015px|Food, 43x , 17x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐= 4,625,00015px|Food, 55x , 22x - ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐= 9,250,00015px|Food, 111x , 44x }}